Day 8 antagonists
This is a list of characters with articles or unnamed characters entries who were antagonists during Season 8. Russian conspirators * Yuri Suvarov - President of the Russian Federation; the mastermind behind the day's devastating events who supported the Kamistan splinter cell in regards to the murder of President Omar Hassan; issued orders to Novakovich to destroy the peace agreement, as well as ordering the assassination of Renee Walker. ** Mikhail Novakovich - Russian foreign minister and delegate to the peace accords; directly supported Samir Mehran's coup against President Omar Hassan, following orders from Yuri Suvarov and later working with Charles Logan and Jason Pillar to conceal their involvement after being blackmailed. *** Dana Walsh: a mole at CTU working for the Russians and reporting to Pavel Tokarev ** Pavel Tokarev - Novakovich's diplomatic attaché and hired assassin. Disguised as an EMT, he gave Samir Mehran a lethal injection to keep Samir from revealing the Russian involvement, then assassinated Renee Walker on suspicion that she recognized him during the process. He later worked with Jason Pillar to attempt to assassinate Jack Bauer and Meredith Reed in an effort to obtain the evidence of the Russian's involvement with the day's events. He also kept track of Dana Walsh's progress before Day 8. *** Operative #1: one of Pavel's four subordinates at Turner's Department Store *** Operative #2: one of Pavel's four subordinates at Turner's *** Operative #3: one of Pavel's four subordinates at Turner's Government cover-up group * Charles Logan: manipulated President Allison Taylor into covering up the Russians' involvement in the day's events and sidelining Ethan Kanin, also organized the torture of Dana Walsh by private contractors, and later had Jack Bauer targeted for murder, and covered up Yuri Suvarov's involvement in the conspiracy. **Allison Taylor: allowed President Logan to cover up the Russians' involvement and went along with his plans, later on illegally had a reporter arrested in order to obtain the evidence against the Russians; after seeing Jack's recording, she repented and planned to resign ** Jason Pillar: Logan's executive assistant who suggested that Mark Bledsoe and his operatives be used to discover what information Dana Walsh knew about the Russian involvement in the day's events. *** Eden Linley: assistant of Pillar sent with him to CTU to help hunt down Jack Bauer. ** Mark Bledsoe: private operative working for Charles Logan who took Dana Walsh into custody and took her to a secure location to torture her into giving the evidence of the Russian's involvement under the orders of Allison Taylor. *** Haigney: Bledsoe's security coordinator *** Contractor: One of Bledsoe's subordinates *** Mullins: Bledsoe's roof sentry ** Nantz: commando sent by Charles Logan to ambush Jack Bauer and kill him *** Nantz's man: a subordinate of Nantz American sedition group * General David Brucker: Influential military leader who plotted to kidnap Omar Hassan to placate terrorists, against the President's will. * Rob Weiss: reluctant participant in Brucker's plot to subvert President Taylor ** Adrion Bishop: serviceman loyal to General Brucker who personally handed over Omar Hassan to Tarin Faroush *** Donner: one of Bishop's men *** Mathis: one of Bishop's men Kamistan splinter cell * Samir Mehran: co-conspirator in charge of Farhad's rendezvous point with plans and a crew of his own after the opposition leaders were arrested ** Tarin Faroush: one of the conspiracy's deep cover operatives ** Ahman: technician who worked to arm the dirty bomb ** Ali: Samir's lieutenant ** Marcos Al-Zacar: one of Samir's men, he was chosen to eliminate Farhad Hassan ** Hamid: terrorist who helped Tarin escape from the NYPD ** Navid: one of Samir's men, he oversaw the transfer of Omar Hassan to Samir ** Samir's sniper: one of Samir's shooters who pinned down Jack Bauer ** Blonde-wig woman: kidnapped the cooperative Omar Hassan ** Garage terrorist: helped kidnap the cooperative Omar Hassan * Farhad Hassan: betrayed his brother Omar Hassan in an effort to make Kamistan a nuclear power * General Wasim: a leader of the opposition party in Kamistan who planned the coup against Omar ** Farrin: soldier loyal to Wasim * General Amiri: another leader of the opposition party who was one of the first arrested in Kamistan Red Square crime syndicate * Sergei Bazhaev: boss of the syndicate ** Josef Bazhaev: son and advisor of Sergei ** Oleg Bazhaev: younger son of Sergei suffering from radiation poisoning ** Davros: professional killer and gang sub-commander hired to assassinate Omar Hassan *** Spotter: worked beneath Davros, attempted to take out Victor Aruz *** Sniper: worked beneath Davros, attempted to take out Victor Aruz ** Dimitri: Sergei's primary trigger man *** Andre: accomplice of Dmitri *** Mikhail: accomplice of Dmitri ** Luka: tasked by Bazhaev to transport the nuclear fuel rods *** Anton: driver of Luka's truck with the fuel rods ** Bazhaev's bodyguard: Sergei's bodyguard who notified him when Farhad arrived Russian gun smugglers * Vladimir Laitanan: powerful Russian gangster who was CTU's best lead in the Red Square investigation ** Lugo Elson: Vladimir's lieutenant who implicitly mistrusted Renee Walker Others * John Mazoni: NYPD officer who mistook Jack Bauer for a cop killer and beat him severely * Kevin Wade: blackmailed Dana Walsh about her secretive past to rob an NYPD evidence lock-up with Nick Coughlin ** Nick Coughlin: Kevin's friend who robbed the NYPD evidence lock-up and severely beat NYPD officer Chiarella Before Day 8 The following three men, though not active during Day 8, were co-conspirators with Red Square until they were eliminated at the start of the day: * Victor Aruz: leader of the group of smugglers hired by Red Square to escort Russian hitmen into the USA ** Manuel Escobar: one of Victor's men who was killed shortly before Day 8 began ** Mauricio Tellez: one of Victor's men who was killed before or at the start of Day 8 The following three men, though not criminally active during Day 8, were once part of Laitanan's Russian gang: * Ziya Dakhilov: an associate of Vladimir Laitanan under house arrest during Day 8 * Andrew Gecelovsky: arrested during Renee's sting operation six years earlier * Paul Gecelovsky: arrested during Renee's sting operation six years earlier Category:Lists * * *